Actos y consecuencias
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Cada acto tiene una consecuencia y cada consecuencia un problema con el que has de batallar... AVISO: Parejas crack e incesto. Nejixhina Shikaxtema Itaxino saixsaku AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pues se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic con varias parejas en donde hubiera un poco de todo, romance, drama... ya sabéis. Tengo la idea, más o menos, en mi cabeza ¡creo que es interesante! **_

_**Os he dejado un pequeño prólogo, donde más o menos, os cuento el por qué de las situaciones que irán surgiendo, básicamente el empiece de la historia para que os vayáis situando. **_

_**En este prólogo básicamente os cuento la vida, medianamente, de las cuatro chicas protagonistas pero eso no significa que los chicos no vayan a tener protagonismo. **_

_**Realmente es una prueba, depende de los lectores que haya o si a gustado no la idea se irán subiendo los capítulos. (Cruzo los dedos) **_

_**Disfrutar de la lectura y ya sabéis dejar muchos comentarios. **_

_**AVISO: Parejas crack e incesto. Si no te gusta no leas. **_

* * *

_** Prólogo **_

_- No sé que será de esta empresa el día que tu tomes el mando._

**La puerta de la cocina se cerró estrepitosamente haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco en la silla. **

**Sus ojos se llenaron de una masa acuosa que intentaba retener aún sabiendo que por mucho que luchara contra ello iba acabar cediendo. Hizo un mohín con la boca intentando retenerlo un poco más, incluso apretaba la cuchara con fuerza, pero de nada sirvió y dos gruesas gotas cristalinas escaparon de su lagrimal para acabar estrelladas contra la superficie de madera. **

**Sintió un afectuoso beso sobre su mejilla y como aquellas callosas manos de mujer le limpiaban las lágrimas. **

_- Señorita Hinata ya sabe como es su padre, no le de importancia. _

**Aquellas palabras ya no le aportaban ningún consuelo aunque la joven sabía que su querida niñera Naoko haría todo por confortarla. Sonrió débilmente restándole importancia y siguió con su matutino desayuno. **

**Aún su garganta le picaba de haber intentado inmovilizar el llanto, pero la opresión en su pecho era mucho mayor, su padre no parecía percatarse del dolor que le causaba ser tratada de esa manera, pensaba que a su progenitor le gratificaba decirla aquellas palabras que conseguían que su autoestima, baja de por si, tocara fondo.**

**Desde pequeña había vivido en una presión constante, ya fuera social o familiar, criada bajo estrictas normas que limitaron su carácter amable y lo volvieron tímido y sumiso. **

**Sabía perfectamente que su padre al primer minuto de vida y recoger aire por sus diminutos pulmones ya la había odiado, él quería un heredero, no una mujer, un signo de debilidad. Él mismo hablaba de ello en sus reuniones, alardeaba de sus pensamientos retorcidos y ultra conservadores, pero aún así Hinata no lo odiaba e intentaba con más ahínco buscar su simpatía o cariño. **

**Terminó de beberse la leche y se levantó de la silla. Miró el reloj que marcaba las ocho en punto y se cubrió con su abrigo púrpura de invierno bajo la apenada mirada de Naoko, aquella mujer que la había criado y recibía un trato deplorable por parte de su padre, gracias a ella Hinata había sentido lo que eran los lazos afectivos. **

_- ¿Lleva el almuerzo señorita? _

_- Sí Naoko.- _**Contestó con un hilo de voz. **

**La mujer supo que seguía afligida y se acercó a ella para despedirse con todo el amor que le fuera posible de esa desgraciada muchacha que sufría tanto en silencio. **

_- No se sienta mal señorita, sabe que en el fondo su padre la estima. _

**Ambas mujeres sabían que en aquella frase poco había de cierto, pero Hinata prefirió no reprochar e intentar creerse que su padre la amaba aun que fuera una milésima parte de lo que un padre debería querer a su hijo, sonrió con fingida alegría para intentar que su niñera no se preocupara más de su estado de animo y con un beso en la mejilla se alejó de allí. **

**Cuando atravesó la puerta sintió el frió impactar contra su rostro que inmediatamente se tensó y en el se marcaron más las venas haciendo que tuviera un aspecto enfermo y preocupante, sus dedos se engarrotaron y tomaron una tonalidad rojiza y un dolor punzante acudió a sus costillas dado que sus músculos abdominales se contrajeron rápidamente por aquel frío mañanero. Hinata odiaba el invierno más que cualquier otra cosa, realmente era lo único que odiaba, el frío la hacía sentirse mal, incluso parecía hacerla decaer. **

**El sonido del claxon de su limusina la sacó de su fase de congelación y se encamino fugazmente a ella, caminando con las piernas bien tiesas que parecían haber perdido todo resquicio de movilidad, pero aún así llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

**Una vez en su interior disfruto del calor y sintió como el color volvía a su cara y aquellos dolores habían desaparecido. Se deshizo de su abrigo y bufanda, dejándolos colocados ordenadamente junto con su mochila en uno de los asientos. **

_- ¿Dónde siempre señorita Hinata? _

_- Sí, la floristería Yamanaka por favor._

* * *

**Sus ojos azules claros observaron con inquietud a su madre que se mantenía desbordada por el llanto. No conseguía entender que pasaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, la situación se sentía tan tensa que no hacía otra cosa que observar en silencio e intentar descifrar lo que pasaba. **

**Algo había afligido a su madre y había vuelto a su padre una bomba de relojería, y ese algo se encontraba escrito en aquella carta. La curiosidad la estaba matando pero todo parecía tan delicado que tenía miedo de hablar y hundir el barco un poco más. **

**Escuchó un golpe y con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión vio el boquete en la pared que había causado su padre, tragó saliva, el hombre se mantenía apoyado y murmurando palabras que no conseguía entender. **

**La cosa parecía ser grave y ella comenzaba a mostrarse irritada, así que sin más preámbulos arrancó la carta entre las manos temblorosas de su madre, y leyó. **

"_Querida familia Yamanaka: _

_Uchiha Corp. les hace presente el embargó de su piso y local, ya que en seis meses el edificio será destruido para beneficiar a la empresa. Serán remunerados con una cantidad que será gratamente respondida en nuestras sucursales bancarias. _

_Atentamente, el presidente: Uchiha, Itachi" _

**Apretó sus mandíbulas haciendo que su rostro angelical se esfumara en cuestión de segundos. Dio un sonoro golpe contra la mesa y vocifero un por qué que no obtuvo respuesta. **

**Ino Yamanaka ya era consciente de lo que pasaba allí. Todo lo que su familia había conseguido con esmero y esfuerzo quedaría reducido a cenizas en menos de seis meses. **

**No se digno a preguntar si había algo que hacer, si quizás podrían pararlo, los semblantes de sus padres hablaban alto y claro haciendo esa circunstancia un poco más insostenible en sus manos. **

**Salió de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación, estaba afectada, sabía todo lo que aquello conllevaba, y aunque gustosa intentara que no la sobrepasara retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez. **

**Dejo resbalar unas lágrimas pero inmediatamente las detuvo con la manga de su jersey azul marino. No podía ser débil, ella no actuaba de ese modo, aquello no quedaría así. **

**Su cabeza maquinaba a toda velocidad algún plan que pudiera salvarlos del desastre pero qué podía hacer ella contra el banco que dominaba todo Japón y mantenía todo bajo su yugo, la respuesta era obvia, pero aún así su decisión se mantenía bien arraigada a ella.**

**Ino Yamanaka siempre había sido una muchacha cabezota y de ideas firmes y claras, siempre parecía que podía plantar cara a todo, pero en el fondo habitaba una persona sensible y vulnerable que mantenía encerrada, por decirlo de alguna manera, todo en ella era fachada.**

**Había tenido que actuar así dadas las circunstancias, el guión lo exigía. A una edad muy temprana consiguió una beca para entrar a uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de toda la ciudad, un colegio donde solo acudían niños ricos, hijos de personas importantes de todo tipo de gente, que la discriminaba por ser de un grupo social inferior pero eso no la impidió avanzar y ganarse un lugar. **

_- ¡Ino, Hinata ya esta aquí! _

**La voz de su madre a lo lejos la sacó de sus pensamientos así que intento despejarse, intento sacarse toda la mierda de encima por un momento y se puso su mascara para que el mundo la viera imperturbable. **

**Bajo las escaleras del edificio increíblemente rápido por la agitación que sentía y apenas percibió el frío que se cernía sobre aquella mañana invernal, entro al vehiculo como si aquel viento helador no se hubiera calado en sus huesos. **

_-¡Buenos días Ino-Chan! _

_- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan! _

**Al parecer al verse ambas muchachas se quitaron un peso de encima, habían alegrado su mañana mutuamente sin saberlo. **

**-**_ ¿Sakura no viene hoy? _

_- Sí, pero va en su limusina. _

**Ino asintió y rápidamente se puso a hablar, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, siempre tenía conversación y de todo tipo, era una persona con una personalidad explosiva y arrolladora, sumamente divertida y enérgica, de algún modo le aportaba todas esas cosas que Hinata necesitaba, Ino la hacía sentir que tenía luz propia, por eso cuando estaba a su lado las formas de su cara cambiaban y siempre mantenía una sonrisa.**

* * *

_- Señorita Haruno, despiértese o llegará tarde. _

**Se incorporó algo desconcertada, dado que sus ojos se mantenían cubiertos por el antifaz que usaba para dormir, y aquella voz estridente que la llamó de sopetón.**

**Se descubrió y la luz se filtro por el gran ventanal dejándola ciega por unos instantes. Frunció el ceño, lo suyo no eran las mañanas desgraciadamente. Se levantó de la cama aún ataviada con su corto camisón rosa y cogió el uniforme escolar que colgaba sobre la silla de su escritorio. **

**- **_El desayuno está listo señorita así que apúrese. _

**Sakura asintió con la cabeza pero no respondió, se quedó embobada alisando los pliegues de la falda. **

**Aquella noche no fue lo que se podría decir agradable, calculó mentalmente que solo habría dormido cuatro horas, todo la había caído como un balde de agua fría. **

**Se dispuso a asearse y vestirse cuanto antes, aunque realmente lo único que quería era estar en cama y llorar a moco tendido todo el día. **

**Cogió su móvil y mando un corto mensaje a Hinata, hoy no le apetecía estar con nadie, ni si quiera con sus mejores amigas. Quizás eso hubiera aliviado su mal estar, pero estaba harta de contar sus problemas, ¿acaso su vida familiar no era ya demasiado pública? se preguntó con resquemor. **

**Sus ojos jade empezaron a llorar sin poder evitarlo, incluso ella gustosa dejo fluir las lágrimas, ya no le importaba llorar abiertamente, toda su vida supo que tenía una extraordinaria facilidad para llorar con todo, película, novela, canción… Llorar no era algo que la afectara o la pareciera una debilidad, las lagrimas pueden aflorar por cualquier estupidez se repetía siempre. **

**Se sentó en el tocador y acomodó su peculiar pelo rosado con una orquilla roja que Ino le regalo cuando cumplió seis años, tapó sus grandes ojeras y se decidió a ir al gran comedor. **

**Como siempre aquella enorme sala de su gran mansión estaba carente de vida solo tenía aquellos caros cuadros para que la hicieran compañía y no parecía importarle, incluso se sintió aliviada. **

_- Aquí tiene sus gofres y sumo zumo de papaya recién exprimido señorita Haruno._

_- Gracias Miina. ¿Dónde se encuentra mi madre? _

_- Oh ya sabe, salió temprano con su nuevo novio. _

**Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y con sus manos se****agarró la cabeza haciendo presión con las yemas de sus dedos en las sienes, sentía que todo empezaba a dar vueltas y pronto estallaría de nuevo. Odiaba su vida o más bien odiaba a su dichosa familia. **

**Sakura Haruno nunca pudo contar con una madre, porque jamás aquella mujer se comportó como tal, su odio hacía ella aumentó con los años y los daños. **

**Su madre era ciertamente joven, rondaba los treinta y cinco, y vivía por y para la ropa y los hombres con la cartera llena de billetes, todo el mundo lo sabía, la prensa publicaba sus escarceos cada semana y la afectada siempre era Sakura. **

**Sus compañeros habían llegado a insultar a su madre delante de sus narices, a calificarla como una prostituta de lujo, una chupa sangre que estaba más usada que un felpudo, y esas cosas dolían, la dolían profundamente. **

**Tampoco podía decir que hubiera tenido un padre, incluso dudaba que aquel señor que ahora estaba en la cárcel por haber agredido a una prostituta en un burdel de lujo lo fuera. También era muy cuestionado aquello, que ella fuera hija del gran modista Haruno. **

**En si estaba harta de aquella vida publica, de salir a la calle y encontrarse con miles de cámaras fotografiando sus pasos, escribiendo artículos sobre ella, sobre que comía, como se vestía, con que muchacho salía, porque sí, claramente ella también era objeto mediático por parte de la prensa, su vida era un continuo Reality show. **

**Salió por la puerta principal y allí ya estaba esperándola Dokku, su chófer y mayordomo, en medio de ese vendaval de aire helado. Sonrió, cuanto le hubiera gustado tener un abuelo como seguramente lo sería aquel anciano que conocía desde que nació. **

* * *

**La planta de los pies comenzaba a destrozar su imperturbable tranquilidad hasta el momento, no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría ese punzante dolor que ya comenzaba a abrirse paso por sus largas piernas, pero si aquella reunión no terminaba pronto juraba que se descalzaría frente a todos aun que su jefe después montara en cólera.**

**Se mantenía a la izquierda de su jefe, Uchiha Itachi, como si estuviera plantada en aquel lugar como un agente de seguridad de los que él solía utilizar, pero llevaba más de tres horas de pie con aquellos tacones de quince centímetros de los que se había enamorado el pasado miércoles, y allí estaba con una cara de amargada que daba gusto ver. A veces trataba de mostrar su sonrisa pero el dolor se lo impedía y acaba maldiciendo por lo bajo. **

_- Supongo que el señor Sabakuno querrá participar en la inversión Itachi. _

**De repente todas las palabras le parecieron lejanas y aquel apellido hacía eco en su cabeza, su repugnante y asqueroso apellido la perseguía.**

**Aquel hombre el cual indeseablemente era su padre, le había dado ese apellido que durante años porto con orgullo y seguridad, pero hace dos años las cosas cambiaron, dieron un giro tan inesperado que paso de ser heredera y poseedora de una gran fortuna a trabajar de secretaría y vivir en un apartamento a las afueras.**

**La historia era tétrica y maquiavélica, creada por un ser vil y cruel como lo era aquel hombre con el que por desgracia compartía genes. **

**Aquel hombre sufría episodios de ira incontrolada, recordaba las brutales palizas a las que eran sometidos tanto ellos como su madre, pero él se encargaba de recordarles que aquello eran lecciones, que estaba bien, que todo aquello era para ayudarles, y lo creían. **

**Mató a su madre, pero no lo supo hasta sus diecisiete años, hasta aquel momento creyó que su hermano pequeño Gaara había acabado con ella, pero no fue así, su padre le culpo y le encerró un psiquiátrico asegurando que sufría un trastorno de personalidad. Cuando se enteró de lo sucedido ella y su hermano Kankuro abandonaron la casa y se encaminaron para sacar a su pequeño hermano de allí, ahora los tres vivían en lugares diferentes con vidas medianamente felices y luchaban para curar sus traumas del pasado. **

**-**_Bien entonces la reunión se da por concluida. _

**Mordió su labio inferior con ímpetu sintiéndose gloriosamente descansada, incluso percibió como la zona adolorida de sus pies se relajaba. **

**Su jefe fue el primero en salir de la sala y lo agradeció, fue tras él deseando llegar cuanto antes al ascensor y cuando por fin lo hubo pisado se deshizo de aquellos tacones que la estaban arrancando la vida. **

**-**_¡Por kami-sama que gusto!_

**No pudo aguantarlo, lo gritó con ansias, sentir sus pies en plano fue como un alivio, era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que una mujer pudiera experimentar. **

**Miró hacía Itachi después de sentir su mirada sobre ella, pero eso sería algo que jamás podría interpretar de él, aquellos ojos no transmitían nada, estaban sumamente vacíos y opacos, no podía percibir ninguna emoción de ellos aunque llevaran años conociéndose. **

**Itachi no solía mantener una amistad con las mujeres y de hecho lo suyo no es que fuera una amistad, más bien era un trato cordial que siempre se habían profesado. Puede que fuera un hombre arrogante, frío, demasiado calculador y que pecara de no tener corazón la mayoría del tiempo pero le había mostrado, a ella, que era humano. Gracias a él tenía un empleo, gracias a él podía sustentarse para vivir y estaría agradecida por ello. **

_- Recuerda Temari que quiero los informes a las tres. _

_- Sí señor Uchiha. _

**Por fin pudo sentarse sobre la silla de su despacho y descansar placidamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo, las terribles imágenes acudían a su cabeza repetidamente manchando de sangre todos los recuerdos que alguna vez parecieron felices. **

* * *

_-¿Cree que es lo mejor Hiashi-sama? _

**El hombre pareció meditarlo unos segundos pero al final asintió con la cabeza. Había tomado una decisión, una firme decisión. **

**-**_Él es el genio que la familia Hyuga necesita. _

**- **_¡Pero ya sabe lo que pasó con Hinata-sama! _

_- Ya sé que intento matarla Ao, pero comprende que eran críos. _

**Hiashi estaba convencido que su sobrino era lo que hacía falta en aquella casa, no sabía si aún guardaba rencor hacía él y los suyos pero lo necesitaba. **

**Había oído hablar de él, de su indudable talento para la arquitectura y los negocios, se gradúo antes de lo previsto en una prestigiosa universidad y todos sus esfuerzos se vieron opacados por la enfermedad que mantenía a su madre postrada en una cama. **

**Un cerebro brillante destruido por las circunstancias de la vida. Hiashi Hyuga no iba a desperdiciar dicha oportunidad. Le haría una oferta que no podría rechazar. **

**-**_Trae el teléfono Ao. _

**Antes de que pudiera el susodicho contestar su primogénita hizo acto de presencia en su despacho. **

_- Padre… Venia a avisarle de mi llegada. _

_- Oh Hinata que grato verte. _

**Sus ojos blanquecinos rozando casi con un lila muy pálido se abrieron de par en par, ¿su padre había dicho aquello o lo había imaginado?**

**Sonrió tímidamente, no podía creer que su padre se alegrara de verla y se mostrara de tan buen humor ante ella, las fuerzas en su interior revivieron, pero no duró mucho tiempo. **

_-¡Tengo una gran noticia para ti! _

_-¿Cu-cu-cuál?- __**Preguntó un tanto contrariada por tanta amabilidad. **_

_-Tu primo Neji vendrá a ocuparse de ti y de la empresa. _

**Sus labios tiritaron al igual que sus pupilas, sus piernas apenas se mantuvieron en pie, aquella noticia era lo peor que pudo escuchar, sintió el terror recorrer sus venas y estallar en su corazón. No miró mucho más a su padre y caminó lejos de aquel despacho, aquel hombre era el mismísimo diablo, parecía que cada día atentaba más y más contra su vida. **

**No entendía como podría traer de vuelta a un monstruo como Neji, le producía un terrible pavor tener a su primo pululando a su alrededor, ya no sabía que sería de ella…**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Vidas algo difíciles ¿no? ¿Con cuál de ellas os quedaríais si no hubiera elección? **

**Criticas etc. son recibidas siempre hay que estar dispuesto a mejorar! **

**Besos!**


	2. Encuentros

Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo uno de la historia que básicamente es la continuación del prólogo.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios que me han animado a continuar la historia (Esperamos que esto siga por el buen camino)

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las que habéis comentado: DanLRadcliffew, Beatriz, Nekoi, Maranine Scual y Korra56.

En este cap. dos de nuestras chicas conocerán o se reencontrarán con los chicos y descubriremos que una de nuestras señoritas tiene novio...

Bueno ya sabéis criticas etc son recibidas pero sin ser hirientes y eso.

Espero que disfrutéis mucho del capitulo y de la lectura y MÁS IMPORTANTE dejarme vuestros comentarios para saber que os ha parecido y si os gusta, no sabéis lo gratificante que es enserio.

_**Saludos y besos! :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo uno: Encuentros **_

**Apenas tardaría una hora en llegar a su destino, no era algo que le entusiasmara o le desilusionara por completo, realmente tenía las cosas estudiadas en su cabeza, grabadas a fuego para no olvidarlas y llevarlas a cabo paso a paso. **

**El rencor y la rabia le carcomían por dentro no dejando hueco para ningún sentimiento más, su interior era lúgubre y gélido, incluso su exterior te dejaba ver un poco de eso. Aquella personalidad que tenía y reconocía como suya no le disgustaba en absoluto, le agradaba, le hacía sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. **

**En cuanto su querido tío le llamo después de seis años sin dirigirle la palabra supo que aquella sería la oportunidad perfecta, esta vez pensaría todo analíticamente sin dejar cabos sueltos, volvería a atacar y destruiría todo a su paso, tomaría la venganza de su padre y la cosecharía sembrando dolor y caos, haciendo de su existencia un lugar agradable en el que pudiera vivir en paz. **

**Jamás perdonaría, jamás descansaría en paz hasta ver a esa familia implorándole perdón de rodillas y hundidos en la más absoluta mísera. **

**No recordaba ningún momento feliz, todo se lo habían arrebatado, viviendo como segundones en una familia en la que parecían esclavos, utilizando conductas imperialistas y reacias, lo más arraigadas posible a la edad media. Asquerosa familia Hyuga, escupía sobre sus antepasados.**

**Su tío había sido poseedor de toda la herencia, la casa, los coches, la empresa todo quedó para él dejando a su padre sin nada, teniendo que vivir en una pequeña casa al lado de la gran mansión como si fueran infectados. **

**Cuando era un crío, no le dio importancia, no le prestaba atención porque era feliz, él amaba a toda su familia especialmente a su prima, Hinata. Solo recordar su nombre le producía involuntarias arcadas, todo su odio se cernía sobre sus carnes, ojala la hubiera matado aquella vez****…**

**Su tío se encargó de destrozar su vida poco a poco, hundió a su padre en una depresión que lo llevó al suicidio y fue capaz de negarle ayuda económica para sanar a su madre que ya se encontraba en un estado avanzado de su enfermedad, aunque ahora se lo ofrecía, ese había sido uno de los chantajes del viejo. **

**Sintió el tren detenerse y poco después observó como la gente se ponía en pie para ir abandonando el habitáculo, él los imitó. **

**Caminó por la estación algo desorientado hasta que se paró en un sitio cercano a la puerta, debía esperar a que vinieran a buscarle. Poco después llegó un hombre de mediana edad, de rasgos y complexión fuerte pero no más alto que él, llevaba un uniforme de chófer y enseguida se dirigió a él con una reverencia. **

**Una vez montado en el coche intento calmarse, quería aniquilar aquella familia pero debía seguir el procedimiento, no podía exaltarse y entrar en esa casa como un vendaval y que él perdedor ****volviera a ser él, ejecutaría una trama perfecta digna de un genio de su talante. **

**Con sus ojos contempló como se adentraban en los dominios de la familia, grandes hectáreas de bosque rodeaban la mansión principal de estilo japonés, la familia Hyuga significaba tradicional en todos los sentidos. **

**Al mirar aquella casa sintió escalofríos, para él no era más que un cúmulo de malos recuerdos que intentaban apoderarse de su mente y torturarla, pero él estaba dispuesto a comerse los monstruos que había encerrados en su interior y cumplir su promesa. **

**Salió del coche sintiendo como la brisa fresca se colaba por su americana gris he impactaba impaciente sobre su pecho, pareció no importarle aquel golpe pero realmente había helado cada fibra de su ser, sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta principal y vieron a su tío parado en mitad del porche, esperando por él. **

**Suspiró y se vio obligado a sonreír, gesto que su tío compartió gustoso y abrió los brazos esperando que su sobrino le abrazara, y así lo hizo. **

**-**_ ¡Que alegría tenerte aquí Neji!_

**-**_El placer es mío Hiashi-sama. _

_- Oh muchacho deja los formalismos, únicamente Hiashi para ti. _

**Neji asintió con la cabeza mostrándole a su tio una expresión más cálida de la que estaba acostumbrado simplemente por intentar disipar las dudas de su tío, si aún las tenía. **

_-¡Naoko llama a mis hijas!- _**Vociferó el hombre una vez entrados en la estancia. **

**Neji esperó paciente la entrada de sus dos primas sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta corredera, realmente tenía cierta curiosidad por ver sus reacciones, por ver cuanto habían crecido y si eran las mismas que hace seis años.**

**La puerta hizo un crujido indicando la pronta presencia de sus primas en la estancia, él se puso recto y serio esperando su llegada, realmente era lo que quería transmitir. **

**La primera en pasar fue su prima más pequeña, no reparó en ella, simplemente le dio una ojeada rápida hasta que ella llamó su atención, para nada la recordaba así físicamente, su pelo era considerablemente más largo, su cara tenía el mismo toque aniñado pero más perfilado dejando ver que ya era una mujer y su cuerpo era un sendero de curvas que se dejaban apreciar por aquel uniforme escolar. No demostró estar asombrado aunque realmente lo estaba, no pensó por un segundo que su prima fuera a ser poseedora de tanta belleza, pero el destino quiso sorprenderle.**

_-¡Vamos a que esperan saluden a su primo! _

**La pequeña Hanabi se lanzó hacia él con los brazos extendidos para recibirle con un caluroso abrazo que hizo tambalear al genio de la familia. Él fingió una sonrisa para intentar demostrar que todo estaba bien. Hinata se acercó con paso dudoso y esperó paciente a que su hermana se apartara para dar ella la bienvenida a su primo. No le recordaba tan fuerte y alto, no podía negar que aquellos seis años le habían sentado de maravilla y era un muchacho realmente apuesto, pero seguía trasmitiendo aquel frío con su mirada.**

* * *

_-¿¡Así que no piensas acompañar a tu novia gandul!? _

**La pregunta hiriente de Ino Yamanaka resonó por todo el parque ocasionando que mucha gente que caminaba tranquila y concentrada en sus quehaceres mirara con preocupación a la irreverente rubia que se encontraba alzada frente a un muchacho castaño que vivía la escena con cierta vergüenza. **

_- Por favor problemática baja la voz nos mira todo el mundo. _

_- ¡Me importa un comino Nara! _

**El joven bufó exasperado mientras escuchaba a su novia despotricar contra su persona, aquello era algo cotidiano, no era nada raro que su escandalosa chica montara un circo en pleno parque o donde demonios estuvieran, ella era un bullicio andante. **

**Dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras y se limitó a asentir a lo que ella decía o más bien gritaba. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado como podían estar juntos él respondería con un rotundo ****"****no lo sé****"**** y era cierto. Llevaban juntos más de dos años y su relación era un continuo vaivén. **

**Shikamaru Nara era un muchacho acomodado, sus padres eran poseedores de una de las cadenas más lujosas de restaurantes de Japón, aparte de tener una enorme finca de caza que era visitada por personalidades altamente importantes, pero realmente él no le daba importancia alguna a sus millones, era un muchacho demasiado normal y humilde. Sabía que su posición acomplejaba en demasía a Ino, pero tampoco era algo a lo que ambos le dieran importancia, no era producto de sus continuas discursiones. **

**Vio como sus novia colocaba sus manos en las caderas y se inclinaba un poco para llegar a la altura de su cara, tubo una perspectiva perfecta de sus ojos color azul cielo que le miraban demandantes, tampoco pasaron desapercibidos sus labios ligeramente curvados en una mueca de disgusto. Lo aceptó, volvió a perder contra ella. **

_-Esta bien, como tu digas Ino. _

**Yamanaka Ino volvió a colocarse en su postura inicial pero esta vez con cara triunfante. Sabía que aquella partida estaba ganada desde el principio, como todas las veces que discutían, pero esta vez sabía mejor. **

**La familia Nara eran clientes honoríficos del banco de los Uchiha, jamás le cerrarían el paso a alguien como Shikamaru y así ella tendría la pista libre para hablar con aquel patán que era el presidente del banco. Tenía claro que llegaría hasta donde hiciera falta para no perder nada de lo que sus padres habían cosechado con sudor, montaría el escándalo del siglo si aquel hombre se negaba a aceptar sus términos y condiciones. **

**Se sentó al lado de su novio y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro aspirando a aquel aroma fuerte a madera que el siempre desprendía, aquel olor la hacía apaciguarse y por momentos pensar pausada y claramente, le agarró por la cintura demando unos achuchones que el Nara se mostraba reacio a otorgarla, pero ella no desistió y comenzó a dar lentos besos por su cuello intentando que él cediera.**

_- Ino__…__-_**Dijo entre risas.- **_Sabes que tengo cosquillas. Para. _

**La rubia no cesó en su intento por apaciguar un poco las llamas de la discursión y siguió con su procedimiento infantil que tenía a su novio riendo a carcajadas. Ambos cayeron hacía atrás y siguieron con aquella pelea de cosquillas y besos robados. Realmente se lo pasaban bien juntos, aunque tuvieran personalidades tan opuestas se complementaban en su totalidad, quizás fuera porque estuvieron enlazados desde que tenían uso de razón. **

**La familia Yamanaka siempre tuvo una buena relación con la familia Nara, aunque fueran unos simples empleados que se encargaban de cuidar la flora de la finca y el jardín principal. Ino Y Shikamaru se criaron juntos en aquellos terrenos y siempre fue de esperar que acabaran en una relación algo más profunda que la amistad. Las dos progenies guardaban excelentes relaciones y eso hacía que de algún modo todo quedara en familia. **

**El tiempo paso entre besos y arrumacos varios, pero pronto se percataron de que el tiempo había expirado y ya apenas había rastro de ese tenue color gris que bañaba la bóveda, simplemente se había fundido con aquellos tonos naranjas que avisan que pronto la noche cabalgaría hasta ellos sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad. **

**Se quedaron en silencio observando el espectáculo pero pronto el muchacho sintió como Ino se despegaba de su cuerpo y miraba el paseo del parque buscando a alguien. **

_-No te preocupes problemática esperaremos un poco más._

**Ino frunció el ceño y su expresión denotaba una preocupación palpable. Sakura debería haber llegado hace más de tres horas y aún no se había presentado. El tiempo había fluido tan rápido alrededor de ambos que apenas se habían percatado de que su amiga debía estar allí con ellos. Sintió como el estomago se le revolvía de solo pensar que podría haber pasado algo malo.**

* * *

**Aquella tarde Sakura Haruno prefirió dejar atrás todas las comodidades que una niña mimada y rica podría tener. Aquella tarde prefirió caminar desde su casa, alojada en una zona residencial de primera, al parque del centro de la ciudad. Claro que sabía que era una caminata larga pero le restó importancia, salía con una hora de antelación. **

**Se apresuró a salir de su casa para que su madre no pudiera reprenderla por tomar aquella decisión y una vez puesto un pie en la calle sintió la libertad. **

**Caminaba despreocupada admirando todo de cerca y no desde un coche con las ventanillas tintadas. Ya había dejado muy atrás su elegante barrio de las afueras y poco a poco se adentraba en la jungla de metal que era Tokio. **

**Caminaba por un barrio sumamente extraño para ella, jamás diría que eso lo encontraría en Tokio, parecía más un barrio industrial de Nueva York o quizás uno vintage parisino. Se podía apreciar el arte en cada esquina, incluso las personas que lo habitaban tenían un toque bastante particular. Algunas de las fachadas de los bloques de pisos estaban adornadas con extensas y exquisitas obras de arte gratamente coloridas, parecían animar la época invernal. No pudo evitar sonreír, aquel barrio la agradaba gratamente.**

**Siguió caminando sin perder detalle y por cada esquina que pasaba podía ver a algún muchacho o muchacha con un caballete dibujando el barrio, caricaturas, un retrato de alguna persona e incluso diseños psicodélicos. No entendía como podían estar parados tanto tiempo sin morirse de frío. **

_-Increíble. _

**Aquella voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró atenta al joven que tenía enfrente. Su sorpresa fue grata al parecer, era un muchacho apuesto a la par que extraño. **

**Tenía una piel exageradamente pálida, podía jurar que los rayos de luz se filtraban através de ella haciéndola ver resplandeciente en vez de enferma, sus ojos eran dos pedazos de carbón recubiertos por barniz, tenían un brillo insuperable, y su cabello tenía la misma intensidad oscura que estos, realmente jamás se había topado con semejante hombre. **

_- ¿El qué?- _**Preguntó coqueta al ver como este la observaba. **

_- Tu frente__…_

**Sakura Haruno abrió sus exuberantes ojos jades impactados ante aquella contestación que la había cogido totalmente desprevenida. La frase resonó en su cabeza y sintió un enorme malestar interior. Aquel muchacho había pellizcado en donde más dolía, así que no tardo mucho en llegar una reacción agresiva por parte de la fémina que clavó en él su mirada fiera e impactó su fina mano de porcelana contra la mejilla izquierda del sujeto que la había provocado. Sonó con demasiada fuerza el golpe atrayendo miradas curiosas que miraban con cierto disimulo la escena frente a ellos. **

**El muchacho se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorida intentando actuar casi como un bálsamo para aquel picor que se extendía a través de su piel y que había dejado la zona adormecida. **

**Sakura se encontraba aún de pie mirándole con aversión, apretaba sus puños con fuerza haciendo que algunos de sus anillos se clavaran en las palmas de sus manos y la dejaran marcada. Intentaba coger aire lentamente y expulsarlo igual, necesitaba calmarse si no quería cometer un homicidio. Emprendió una rápida huida con el orgullo estropeado y su coraza abierta, se avecinaba un temporal. **

**Caminó exageradamente rápido con el paso muy marcado y con la cabeza gacha, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y comenzaría a llorar angustiada, malditos complejos que siempre sacan lo peor pensó. **

**Paró en seco cuando delante de su mirada entretenida en el suelo la cortaron las ruedas finas de una bici y sintió como el aire había cogido impulso impactando contra su espalda haciéndola trastabillar, pero no fue nada que no pudiera solucionar. **

**Miró hacía arriba y volvió a encontrarle pero aquella vez en su interior no sintió lo mismo que la primera vez simplemente su sangre ardió como la gasolina ante el contacto del fuego. **

_-¿Qué quieres?- _**Bramó ofuscada intentando mantener la calma. **

_-¿Por qué me ha atacado así señorita?_

**Sakura se quedó estática ante la contestación, no esperaba semejante vacilación por la parte de aquel muchacho. **

_-¿Disculpa?-_**Increpó con tono acido**_.- Me has insultado. _

_- Creo que está confusa, yo en ningún momento la he insultado. _

_- ¡Te has metido con mi frente! _

_-Se equivoca yo solo la he admirado, sería un exquisito placer pintar sus dificultosos rasgos. _

**Sakura enmudeció, no sabía que demonios pasaba allí, ni por qué aquel tipo tan raro había dicho aquello y ni mucho menos sabía porque se había sentido tan bien al escuchar aquellas palabras. Jamás habían admirado su frente de aquella manera y aunque por un momento llegó a pensar que aquel comentario iba cargado de sarcasmo algo en su interior le susurró que no había nada de mentira en aquella frase y ella lo creyó. **

_-Yo__…__ Lo siento. _

_-No se preocupe todas las buenas obras de arte están cargadas de rabia. _

_-Supongo__…_

_-¿Entonces me dejará pintarla? _

**Y sin saber por qué su cabeza asintió sola aceptando la invitación que si cualquier otra persona hubiera demandado ella hubiera negado rotundamente.**

* * *

Sí, lo sé en este capitulo no ha aparecido Temari pero realmente no lo vi necesario ya que al siguiente juro y prometo que va a aparecer un montón, aparte que su situación se enlazara con la trama.

¿Qué pensáis de las ideas de Neji? ¿Será muy mala su venganza? ¿Qué creéis que hará Ino cuando llegue a Uchiha corp.? y por ultimo ¿Os ha gustado el encuentro de Sakura y Sai?


	3. Encuentros II

**Hola! bueno pues aquí os dejo el capitulo dos de esta historia, que a mi parecer sigue un buen camino gracias a todos los que comentáis, enserio sois LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! **

**Sé que quizás la trama va algo lenta, lo sé y lo siento, pero es que es mi manera de escribir, intentaré desarrollarla algo más rápida. **

**Criticas etc. ya saben! **

**Dejarme muchos rewievs para saber que os ha parecido! ;) **

**¡Disfrutar de la lectura & besos! **

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Encuentros II**

_-¡Quiero una maldita explicación Sakura! _

**La voz estridente de Ino resonó por todo el pasillo llamando la atención de varios compañeros que aún deambulaban por allí, pero que no prestaron mucha atención a la escena.**

**Sakura solo torció el gesto, intentando no aumentar la disputa que mantenía con su amiga, después de todo sabía que ella llevaba razón. **

_-¡Te llame cien veces joder! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? _

_- Lo siento Ino__…_

_- ¡Habla ya! _

**Los ojos verdes se mezclaron con los azules por un momento y en el instante que Sakura los detalló dio la batalla por perdida medianamente. **

**No quería contar a sus amigas lo que había sucedido, para ella no era algo malo, pero sin embargo para Ino sabía que sería todo un caos contarle aquello, e Hinata asentiría convencida a todo lo que su rubia amiga despotricara en su contra. **

**Ella tampoco pensó con claridad y en el fondo de su ser lo sabía, se dejó llevar por las buenas maneras y el atractivo físico de aquel muchacho al cual volvería a ver el fin de semana. Si lo pensaba detenidamente****…**** Era una locura irse con un extraño. **

**Realmente odiaba mentir a sus amigas, y estaba tomándolo por costumbre, pero no le quedaba otra salida si quería ahorrarse el escuchar un sermón y que aquello la echara hacía atrás en su decisión. **

_- Me quedé en casa Ino__…__ Estaba francamente mal por todo el revuelo que se ha montado acerca de lo de mi madre.- _**Su voz sonó tan floja que hizo que Ino se alarmara. **

_-Lo siento Sakura__…__ Discúlpame, ya sabes que solo me preocupé. _

**Ino se acomodó a su lado algo avergonzada por su actitud y la dio un efusivo abrazo para que se sintiera mejor, Sakura la estrechó con ansias demostrándola su cariño, Hinata percibió todo aquello a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a la escena con parsimonia. **

**Se veía que algo atormentaba a esa muchacha, su mirar se sentía perdido entre la inmensidad y sus ojos extraños pero de abundante belleza se veían oscurecidos por esas grandes ojeras moradas que los rodeaban, cualquiera diría que había pasado mala noche****…**

_**-FLASH BACK- **_

_**Su mano dibujaba aquel boceto con rapidez, intentando acabarlo tan rápido como fuera para lograr acostarse antes de que el reloj marcara la medianoche. Sus ojos pestañeaban repetidas veces a causa de que el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de su persona, pero aquel crujido de la madera la asustó. **_

_**Miró sobresaltada hacía atrás pero se encontró con su habitación tal y como siempre estaba, pulcra y ordenada, sin nada fuera de lugar. **_

_**Siguió dibujando atareada, ni si quiera sabía si realmente aquellas líneas estaban trazadas bien y el boceto era correcto, pero aunque sonara raro aquella vez no quería averiguarlo.**_

_**Una mano gruesa y de largos dedos tapo su boca, dejando el hueco justo para que pudiera respirar por su nariz. Se removió inquieta sobre la silla intentando zafarse, pero el cuerpo del sujeto, que no conseguía identificar, se había pegado fuertemente contra el respaldo de la silla haciendo que quedara completamente inmóvil. **_

_-Estate quieta Hinata, ninguno de los dos queremos que se me escape la mano. _

_**Empezó a sudar frío, era él, era Neji. **_

_**Reconocería aquella voz rasgada, aquella voz carente de sentimiento, tan ronca y fuerte a cualquier precio, porque detestaba aquella voz que la había perseguido desde hace seis años. **_

_-Creo__…__ que te convendría hacerme caso Hinata-sama.- __**Escupió su nombre con rencor cerca de la oreja de la joven llenándose las fosas nasales con su olor**__.- Después de todo soy tu salvación, soy tu único método para que tu padre te admire._

_**Aquellas palabras las dijo deleitándose con los besos que esparcía por el cuello de su prima saciando una curiosidad que no creyó tener hasta aquel momento, haciendo que la situación para Hinata fuera más bizarra ya de por si.**_

_-¿No dices nada?- __**Preguntó irónico regocijándose de aquella circunstancia**__.- Mejor, si algo adoro es el silencio Hinata-Sama__…_

_**La otra mano del genio Hyuga se había colado entre el escote de la camiseta púrpura del pijama de su prima descendiendo lentamente por el valle que creaban sus dos senos, pero el genio no parecía estar satisfecho con aquello. **_

_-Escúchame bien Hinata__…__ Haras todo aquello que deseé si realmente quieres ser lo que esta condenada familia espera de ti, ¿Aceptas? _

_**Neji aparto la mano de su boca y la bajo hacía bajo, deleitándose al estrujar el seno izquierdo de su prima mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que empezara a perder la razón. **_

_**Hinata mantenía sus ojos perdidos en la blanca pared de enfrente, notando como Neji acariciaba aquella voluptuosa parte de su cuerpo y deslizaba su húmeda lengua por su oreja, aquello la mantenía absorta, no podía pensar en nada más que las fuertes manos de su primo tocándola en sitios que ningún hombre la había tocado. Quería llorar, gritar y quemar aquella ropa que estaba siendo testigo del manoteo al cual estaba siendo sometida, pero sabía que si quería todo aquello que había deseado fervientemente desde su niñez debía aceptar, debía jugar con el demonio.**_

_-Acepto__…_

_**-END FLASHBACK.- **_

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa Hinata? _

**La pregunta le llegó con una intensidad algo baja, no supo si fue porque había demasiado ruido dentro de su cabeza, o porque realmente sus amigas lo habían casi susurrado. Veía las caras de asombro de Sakura e Ino y hasta aquel momento no se percató de que sus ojos estaban llorando. Ino la sujetó cuando sus rodillas casi habían alcanzado el suelo, e inconscientemente escondió su rostro entre las hebras doradas de su amiga, que aún la sostenía y trataba de enderezarla sin éxito. **

**A las preguntas que la hacían ella solo negaba con la cabeza, ni si quiera las escuchaba, su mente solo repetía aquella escena una y otra vez martirizándola.**

**Caminó agarrada por Ino y Sakura que la alejaban de la multitud, que aquella vez si que se había acercado a contemplar la escena con todo el descaro posible, tropezaba con sus propios pies y sus ojos estaban tan empañados que apenas veía por donde la llevaban. **

**Se percató de que habían entrado en los baños femeninos, básicamente por el cambio de color y textura de las paredes, aquel color blanco puro que al mezclarse con la luz la dejo ciega por unos instantes. **

**Sakura la lavó la cara con agua mientras que Ino miraba analítica la situación intentando entender algo de lo que había acontecido. La Yamanaka siempre había sabido de los problemas familiares de su amiga, no era un secreto que se ocultaran, pero aquella vez parecía que había pasado algo que había perturbado a la pobre Hinata. Aquella vez Ino se mordió la lengua. No quiso preguntar como estaba haciendo Sakura, simplemente estudiaba todas las facciones de Hinata, he intentaba descifrar aquellos balbuceos que escapaban de su boca. **

**Cuando la joven paró de llorar se sentó en el suelo, las otras dos imitaron su postura intentando que se sintiera resguardada y que consiguiera hablar de una vez. El silencio duró unos segundos, haciendo que la tensión fuera más palpable cada vez, solo se escuchaba el goteo del agua y aquel espectral ruido que emitían en ocasiones las tuberías, pero de pronto se escuchó la suave voz de la Hyuga intentar hablar. **

_-Ha__…__él__…__ ha__…__ Nii-Nii-san__…__ Ha vuelto__…_

**Después de aquello se escuchó un gemido de dolor que había mantenido incrustado en su garganta y que por fin pudo escapar, luego solamente se oyó su respiración agitada intentando acompasarse. **

**Mantenía su cabeza escondida entre sus pálidas rodillas intentando consolarse a si misma, y no fue porque sus dos amigas no quisieran hacerlo, simplemente aquellas palabras habían calado tan hondo en ellas que se quedaron estáticas en su lugar sin saber como reaccionar ante aquella mala nueva. **

* * *

**Sus ojos miraron hacía arriba y no consiguieron ver el final del edificio que se alzaba imponente ante ella, se perdía entre las espesas nubes de algodón que se paseaban por la ciudad, dando a entender que era una construcción de numerosos pisos de altura.**

**Miró a su novio que se encontraba a un costado de ella, no identifico nada en aquellos ojos castaños más que aburrimiento, lo que denotaban constantemente, entonces ella se armó de valor y caminó segura hacía aquella enorme puerta giratoria colapsada de gente. Una vez que puso un pie en aquellas oficinas solo pudo observar dos cosas, mármol y gente trajeada, a decir verdad Shikamaru y ella no pegaban para nada con el entorno, pero siguió hacía adelante como si se lo conociera de memoria. **

**Shikamaru la guió hacía uno de los ascensores en el cual entraron como pudieron, Ino dudaba de poder respirar, el ambiente se sentía tan cargado con todos aquellos olores mezclados que sentía marearse por momentos, pero mediante que avanzaban el habitáculo iba perdiendo multitud dejando espacio para sus pulmones. **

**Yamanaka Ino salió de aquel elevador con peor cara de lo que había imaginado, los fuertes olores a colonia mezclados con tabaco la habían producido una horrible jaqueca momentánea, que una vez respirado el aire menos correoso del pasillo había desaparecido con la misma rapidez que había llegado. Se acercó rápidamente al espejo que cubría a lo largo y a lo ancho la pared de enfrente y se contempló unos instantes, ella no se definía como una chica vanidosa como siempre aseguraba Sakura, ella simplemente se preocupaba por su físico y lo que vio no la gustó nada en absoluto. Su habitual perfecta piel de porcelana había adquirido un tinte verdoso a causa de sus vahídos y su flequillo de aquel color rubio platino se había visto oscurecido por el sudor. **

_-¡Estoy horrible Shikamaru_**!- Exclamó notablemente cabreada. **

**Él solo viró los ojos y siguió el camino dejando a su novia atrás, sabía que de un momento a otro se volvería más insoportable y no quería lidiar con ello, Ino bufó molesta ante tan poca atención profesada por parte de su novio y le siguió unos pasos por detrás despotricando contra él. **

**Ella no sabía donde quedaba el despacho del presidente de la corporación, pero sabía que Shikamaru había estado allí cientos de veces, sus padres eran clientes muy importantes del banco y como tal él había presenciado alguna que otra reunión. Sabía que había metido al joven en un aprieto y que como el patriarca de los Nara se enterara su pobre novio iba a acabar bajo tierra, pero tenía un plan infalible y era no involucrarle en nada.**

**Shikamaru se paró delante de un portón de madera inmenso con dibujos tallados, y con su dedo la indicó silencio, ella obedeció. Aquel portón les llevó a una sala inmensa que poco tenía que ver con las demás instalaciones, era como si estuvieran en otro lugar, era espaciosa pero estaba totalmente carente de vida, lo único que adornaba aquello era una pequeña recepción en la cual no había nadie. Ino se percató que unos pasos más adelante había otra puerta de la misma envergadura pero más austera que la que acababan de atravesar y entonces lo supo, aquel que quería arrebatarles todo estaba allí dentro. **

**Dio dos zancadas gigantes intentando llegar cuanto antes a su destino pero Shikamaru la tomó fuertemente por el brazo deteniéndola.**

_-¿Qué piensas que haces? _

_- ¿No lo ves?, Voy a decirle cuatro cosas__…_

_-No habíamos quedado en eso. Hemos de esperar a que su asistente nos de paso Ino, ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas?-_**Bramó con un tono muy crispado, ella solo frunció el ceño. **

_-Suéltame Nara__…_

_-No _

_- Hazlo__…__- _**Siseó irritada. **

_-He dicho que no. _

_-¡Que me sueltes pedazo de besugo! _

**Ambos escucharon el tintineo de unos tacones que se acercaban a toda velocidad por el pasillo y si trifulca cesó. Shikamaru cometió el error de girarse y encarar a la persona que aparecería allí en unos segundos, dando a su novia la oportunidad perfecta de adentrarse en aquel despacho, ni si quiera reparó en su error hasta que sintió desaparecer el perfume de flores de su lado. **

* * *

**Cerró la puerta tras de si, aliviada al saber que seguramente Shikamaru habría sido cazado por la asistente del presidente de la corporación y ella tendría camino libre. **

**La sorprendió encontrarse con el despacho vacío, dio un vistazo momentáneo por la sala y lo único que allí respiraba era ella. Se encaminó hacía el ventanal como si alguna fuerza la atrajera, sabía que no tendría porque sorprenderse puesto que era el piso más alto, pero aquellas vistas la hicieron sentirse privilegiada. No alcanzaba a ver nada más que las nubes grises pululando alrededor del edificio y entre ellas podía distinguir las tenues sombras que se filtraban de los otros edificios de similar altura, era realmente una belleza digna de contemplar. **

_-No me gustan las visitas indeseadas. _

**Saltó hacía atrás como si el cristal en el cual mantuvo apoyada su mano quemara. Aquella voz masculina tan escalofriante la había tomado por sorpresa. Giró hábilmente sobre sus pies con su mejor expresión de arrogancia pero lo que vio ante sus ojos la turbó un poco. **

**Ella se había imaginado a un hombre viejo, o como poco de la edad de su padre, pero lo que tenía ante sus narices era un muchacho algunos años mayor que ella, un muchacho que la había dejado sin aliento alguno. **

**No fue consciente de que sus ojos viajaron sin contemplación alguna desde aquella cara asimétrica de rasgos fríos, piel pálida y ojos tan oscuros como una noche de invierno hasta contemplar toda su perfecta anatomía sin tener el mínimo de consciencia de lo que hacía, dejándose en total evidencia ante él. **

_-Creo que no me has escuchado. _

**Le pudo contemplar más de cerca, incluso sintió su aliento adentrarse por sus fosas nasales, y aquellos ojos la hipnotizaron por una fracción de segundo, eran negros, pero en ellos contempló unos matices rojos que no supo si eran otorgados por alguna clase de reflejo pero consiguieron que volviera a perder el hilo de lo que estaba pasando. También pudo averiguar que el pelo de su ****"****acompañante****"**** estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta que colgaba hacía atrás dándole un aspecto algo menos correcto del que aparentaba. **

**Sus finas manos se colocaron sobre su pecho, sintiendo la dureza y lo trabajado que estaba, y le apartó de un endeble empujón que él acepto. Volvió a respirar. **

_-Sí le he escuchado señor pero venía a decirle unas cuantas cosas. _

**Sonrió de medio lado sin quitarla la vista de encima, había estado con tantas mujeres que había perdido la cuenta, pero si algo conocía de ellas era el interés que mostraban por él y ella lo había demostrado, pero lo que había acentuado su interés había sido su cambio de humor tan brusco. **

**No negó que para su corta edad aquella niña fuera hermosa, incluso aquel adjetivo podía quedarse corto, pero él había visto cosas mucho mejores. **

**Se fijó en su uniforme, ****"****Konoha highschool****"****, lo identificó al instante, dado que él había estudiado allí, así que ella sería de una familia importante de Japón. Inmediatamente cambió su gesto o lo intento para parecer un poco más amable. **

_-¿Y usted es señorita? _

_- Soy Ino Yamanaka y vengo a decirle que es un maldito capullo y que no se saldrá con la suya. _

**Itachi abrió los ojos ante la mención de aquellas palabras y aquel tono tan jocoso que había utilizado la chica. Recordó aquel apellido, hace poco había mandado una carta de desahucio a esa familia, así que esa muchacha era simplemente alguien que no se merecía ni una pizca de respeto, no era un cliente importante para su banco así que tampoco lo era para él. **

_- Así que una becada con malos humos. ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para venir aquí ha amenazarme? _

**Ino tragó saliva, delante de ella juraría que no se encontraba la misma persona de antes, había visto una expresión nula tanto en sus gestos y su voz, aunque pudo observar que era arrogante y frío, pero en el instante en el que había pronunciado sus ultimas palabras el gesto de aquel hombre cambio, y denotó una ira y una mueca de asco referida a ella que la amedrentó. **

**No supo como contestar o como seguir con la disputa que pretendía mantener hasta que aquel banco les devolviera lo que les pertenecía, había sentido el miedo desparramarse en su interior dejándola sin defensas, aquel hombre la transmitía una sensación de verdadero pavor. **

**Incluso cuando se acercó a ella rudamente no pudo ni moverse, ni si quiera se atrevió a mirar sus ojos. **

**-**_Coge esa puerta y vete_**.-Susurró entre dientes contra su oído. **

_-No__…_

**Ni ella misma se creyó su contestación pero era algo que había salido de sus entrañas, estaba más que dispuesta a plantarle cara. **

**Itachi apretó su mandíbula, empezaba a perder la paciencia y no quería cometer un acto del que se arrepintiera minutos más tarde. Agarró la muñeca de Ino y fuertemente tiró de ella haciendo que Ino quedara de espaldas a él, retorció ambos brazos llevándolos hacía atrás, escuchó un quejido por parte de la fémina pero lo ignoró, e intentó caminar con ella hasta la puerta. Ino se resistía a abandonar el lugar y se agitaba para poder soltar aquel agarre que poco a poco la iba lastimando más. **

**Hizo más presión en uno de los brazos para que el dolor no la dejara intentar golpearle con el que momentáneamente tendría suelto y así él conseguir abrir la puerta, todo surgió como pensó. Volvió a sujetarla y se quedo en medio de la puerta hasta que la empujó contra el suelo, no se quedó haber como caía, simplemente se encerró en su despacho y escuchó el golpe. **

**Se quedó unos instantes tirada bocabajo, como esperando que alguien la levantara, pero solo sentía un profundo dolor contra sus rodillas y su pómulo izquierdo. No la dio tiempo a apoyar sus manos para evitar el impacto. **

**Con sus ojos vidriosos, miró hacía adelante deseando encontrar a Shikamaru, pero aquello estaba totalmente deshabitado, así que no la quedó más remedio que enderezarse sola y salir de allí con las orejas gachas ante aquel altercado que acabó mucho mejor en su subconsciente.**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido ese momento Nejihina tan tenso? ¿Qué creéis que hará Neji con Hinata? **

**¿Qué me decís del momento Itaino? ¿Ino llevará acabo una venganza? ¿A dónde se habrá ido Shikamaru? **

**Bueno, ya os dejo, que parezco tonta con tanta pregunta jaja. **

**¡No os olvidéis de comentar! **


	4. 3 Café y Cenizas

_**¡Buenas queridos/as lector s! Pues aquí os dejo el capitulo número tres, he actualizado bastante rápido no me gusta haceros esperar.**_

_**Es algo más largo que los anteriores, no mucho, pero los hago más reducidos para actualizar antes. De todos modos si preferís capítulos más largos os ruego que lo pidáis, ya ha habido alguna que otra petición, pero es para cerciorarme y que os cercioréis bien de que si los queréis más largos tardaré más tiempo, así que es vuestra elección, yo acato ordenes. **_

_**Espero que este capitulo no tenga tanto problema con los artículos para mejor disfrute de la lectura, y tampoco tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, suelo repasar pero aveces alguna se me escapa así que disculpas por adelantado. **_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros estupendos comentarios, son los que mantienen viva la historia.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo os agrade y disfrutéis muchísimo, también espero vuestros comentarios, realmente son muy necesarios y yo los aprecio mucho, creo que si leéis no es mucha molestia comentar. **_

_**saludos&besos **_

* * *

**C****apitulo 3: Café y Cenizas.**

**Ambos escucharon el tintineo de unos tacones que se acercaban a toda velocidad por el pasillo y si trifulca cesó. Shikamaru cometió el error de girarse y encarar a la persona que aparecería allí en unos segundos, dando a su novia la oportunidad perfecta de adentrarse en aquel despacho, ni si quiera reparó en su error hasta que sintió desaparecer el perfume de flores de su lado. **

_-¿Temari? _

_-Shikamaru__…_

**Los ojos cafés que siempre desprendían cierta monotonía se abrieron con ímpetu dejando percibir una grado de sorpresa en ellos que solía ser poco notable. **

**Hacía más de tres años que no había sabido de ella, pero podía recordarla a la perfección, sus facciones eran las mismas pero añadiéndole una pizca de madurez. No podría negar jamás que su corazón se había acelerado hasta un punto insospechado al tener frente a él a una mujer tan exuberante como ahora lo era Temari, y menos percibiendo todas sus curvas con aquel atuendo que aparentaba ser sencillo y era toda una bomba de relojería. Aquella blusa blanca estrecha, desabrochada, le dejó ver la piel de su cuello y más allá mostrándole un poco su escote, haciéndole fijarse en que se transparentaba sugerentemente indicándole de que color era su sujetador, tampoco pudo obviar aquella falda tubo que remarcaba sus caderas y alargaba sus piernas que descansaban sobre unos tacones grises de ante de una altura impactante. **

**Se acercó a él con media sonrisa, caminando sensualmente, y no porque quisiera, simplemente fue algo que su instinto la obligó a hacer.**

**Se paró frente a él mirando un poco hacía bajo, con aquellos tacones era más alta que él, y sorpresivamente lo abrazó, un gesto extraño para ambos. **

_-Es un gusto verte Shikamaru._

_-Lo__…__ lo mismo digo Temari. _

_-¿Venías a hablar con mi jefe? ¿Acaso quieres que__…_

_-No, ósea sí, pero ya hemos terminado. Él estaba exhausto no he querido molestar más._

_-Oh bien le iré a dejar estos documentos__…_

_-¡No!- _**Gritó tomándola por la muñeca, sorprendiendo a la muchacha. Ella casi perdió el equilibrio**_.- Será mejor que los dejes sobre tu escritorio, le dejes descansar y tu y yo tomemos un café, hace siglos que no nos vemos. _

**Shikamaru nunca fue un chico mentiroso, realmente las mentiras por ínfimas que fueran se le deban de pena, pero aquella vez se vio obligado o por lo menos lo intentó lo mejor que pudo. **

**Temari le inspeccionó pausadamente, percatándose del cambio que había dado aquel muchacho que poco a poco se iba haciendo todo un hombre. Sonrió ante el inesperado rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. **

**Aquella cara ovalada que en su niñez había portado suculentos molletes se había vuelto más delgada y perfilada, con una mirada que le transmitía una calma apacible, que la hizo olvidar por unos segundos el sufrimiento que guardaba por dentro.**

**No podía evitar sentirse turbada ante él, de algún u otro modo Shikamaru siempre la había hecho sentir cosas extrañas, sentimientos contradictorios a la vez que agradables. **

_- Sí, creo que a mi jefe no le importara._

**Salieron de allí en silencio, solamente acompañados por el sonido de sus respiraciones pausadas y el incesable ruido que hacían los tacones de la chica. **

**El trayecto hacía la salida fue más cómodo para Shikamaru de lo que fue su llegada, el tumulto de personas parecía haber desparecido y se podía respirar con facilidad, haciendo el viaje incluso agradable de no ser por ese tensó silencio que se cernía sobre ellos. **

**El Nara no era un muchacho hablador, de hecho hablaba lo justo, no es que fuera un muchacho retraído, simplemente era hombre de pocas pero exactas palabras. Le encantaba el silencio, y sí, de vez en cuando una buena dosis de conversación interesante a la par que intelectual, no le gustaba hablar de cosas superficiales o vanas, las conversaciones debían saciarle en casi todos los sentidos para que él mostrara, de algún modo, su parte dicharachera. **

**Temari no parecía tan incomoda como él ante aquel profundo silencio, pero realmente en su interior se formulaba las millones de preguntas que podría hacerle pero ninguna salía de sus labios. Al principio no pensó que aquella hora de descanso improvisada fuera a ser tan extraña, se había imaginado la circunstancia de otro modo, algo más divertido o por lo menos llevadero. **

**Cuando salieron a la calle sintió el viento acariciar sus piernas con violencia ocasionando unas sacudidas leves a su cuerpo , después sintió la fina lluvia traspasar sus medias.**

_-Creo que será mejor dejarlo para otro, otro día.- _**Dijo entre cortadamente, intentando proporcionarse calor frotándose los brazos. **

**Sintió como el frío cesaba un poco al sentir el calor que le había proporcionado aquella chaqueta de cuero marrón que Shikamaru colocó sobre sus hombros. Le sonrió abiertamente dejando ver su gratitud. Aquel gesto que el muchacho había tenido con ella había sido una clara propuesta para seguir la tarde cómo tenían planeada.**

* * *

**Sus piernas se movían con desgano, arrastraba sus pies sobre las baldosas como intentando que el tiempo pasara más lento. **

**Cogió la tetera con sumo cuidado y la posó sobre una bandeja de reluciente plata, donde había cuatro tazas de porcelana fina adornadas con unos dibujos en azul cían. Se secó sus manos sudorosas contra el quimono negro y comenzó a depositar el té verde en ellas. El olor del té se abrió paso por su nariz, adentrándose hasta sus pulmones que se expandieron al recibir el vapor tan suculento que emanaba, ella adoraba aquel aroma. **

**Cogió la bandeja y se encaminó hacía la habitación más tradicional de la mansión con sumo cuidado de no derramar ni una gota por el camino. Colocó la bandeja sobre su mano derecha una vez estuvo frente a la puerta corrediza y con todo el auto-control posible la deslizó lentamente hasta tener la panorámica de la sala. **

**Se percató de que su padre seguía absorto en su lectura matutina del periódico nacional, mientras que su hermana contemplaba la mesa de madera impávida a todo, y él simplemente no estaba. **

**Se acercó a la mesa más animada, se había quitado la presión de tener que mirarle a la cara después de los momentos vividos la pasada noche.**

_-Hinata ve a buscar a tu primo. _

**Las palabras de su padre taladraron sus oídos creando un fuerte eco en su mente, pero aunque quisiera negarse a hacerlo, sabía que no debía más que ser complaciente a sus ordenes y acatarlas porque de otro modo no hallaría una salida más satisfactoria. **

**Se levantó con pesadez y tomó el camino por el cual había venido, caminó lentamente por el pasillo, como si quisiera que aquella caminata tan ordinaria perdurara por siempre. **

**Buscó por toda la casa, en cada habitación y cada sala, con el corazón en un puño deseando que tal como llegó de nuevo a su vida se hubiera ido para no volver, y cuando no encontró nada, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a corregirse sonando a un compás más lento y delicado. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce. Le vio caminar por el espeso forraje del jardín con aparente dirección de encaminarse al santuario familiar, deseo que esa imagen no se hubiera filtrado por su retina pero lo había hecho. **

**Podría haber dicho no haberle visto y que la cosa hubiera quedado ahí, acogerse al gesto despreciable que le dedicaría su padre, pero se abstuvo a quedarse con eso y se dirigió hacía el jardín, tomó el sendero que se había labrado a través de los años con cierta inseguridad y fue cuando su cerebro comenzó a lanzar las señales de alerta. **

**Su interior se agitaba con desazón y comenzaba a gritar que se diera la vuelta, pero sus pies marcaban el destino irrefrenable al que una fuerza la hacía dirigirse. **

**Cuando estuvo allí miró la construcción de piedra frente a ella, bañada por el musgo y el color negruzco de la humedad dando un aspecto más lúgubre a aquel lugar. **

**Cada vez que pisaba aquel lugar sentía como el mundo se abalanzaba sobre ella y la aplastaba hasta reducirla a cenizas. Irónicamente era lo único que habitaba allí dentro. **

**Subió las escaleras, no sin replantearse lo que iba a hacer, y le vio de espaldas, contemplando el bello jarrón que había colocado sobre una vitrina en medio de la estancia. Sintió un escalofrío. **

_-Niisan, padre me ha mandado llamarle. _

**Él no habría escuchado su voz a no ser por ese imperturbable silencio. Se giró y la encaró con una sonrisa espeluznante recorriendo sus facciones, ella solo tembló. **

_-Acércate. _

**Su voz actuó como una bofetada para ella, como un millón de cubitos de hielo deslizándose por su piel haciéndola sacudirse de el más puro dolor, pero no objetó nada y con la cabeza gacha y el paso un poco más firme caminó hacía él. **

_-No recordaba bien este lugar Hinata-sama pero es precioso. _

**Ella no pudo descifrar ese comentario como otra cosa más que indeseable, aquel lugar repletó de muerte y de recuerdos de personas queridas jamás podría ser precioso. **

_-¿Aquí descansa su madre no es cierto?_

**Él le dio la espalda, para después colocarse detrás del jarrón quedando frente a ella, observando como en sus ojos se habían acumulado las espesas lagrimas que contenían sus ojos perlados. Grata satisfacción en su oscuro interior. **

_-Es una lástima__…__-_**Dijo entre dientes con un sarcasmo que ella captó al instante. **

**Subió como pudo la mirada para observarle fijamente y ver como se regocijaba de su dolor, como disfrutaba de cada lagrima que caía al suelo, no sabía como alguien podía ser tan cruel como él. **

**Todo pasó ante ella a cámara lenta, apenas pudo actuar cuando vio como la mano de su primo se desplazaba a toda velocidad para impactar contra el jarrón que segundos después se desquebrajó abruptamente contra el suelo, dejando volar todas las cenizas por el lugar.**

_-¡No! _

**Su gritó retumbó en su cabeza otorgándole un orgasmo tan placentero que le erizó la piel, después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a sentirse dichoso y con vida, verla tirada en el suelo intentando recuperar la mayor parte de las cenizas desparramadas, escapándose de entre sus dedos a causa de el aire le hacía sentir una inmensa paz en su interior. **

**Caminó hacía ella y con todo el descaró posible pateó las cenizas haciendo la tarea de atraparlas fuera más dificultosa para Hinata, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras ella tironeaba de su pantalón suplicando clemencia por aquel desastre. **

**En cuanto su ira se calmó, amarró las manos de su prima y la dio un leve tirón elevándola unos escasos centímetros del suelo para luego dejarla caer, impulsándola con más fuerza hacía bajo, ella le miró con pavor ocultado por el inmenso tormento que sentía. **

_- Espero que seas inteligente Hinata y respondas por este desastre._

**Su tono estaba disfrazado de amabilidad, pero Hinata lo interpretó de la verdadera manera, y no era otra que la más plena satisfacción por lo que había hecho.**

_-¿Lo harás? _

_-Sí__…_

**Ella se encontraba aún de rodillas mirando a sus ojos idénticos con rabia, porque era lo único que podía hacer, era el único modo de transmitirle los sentimientos que pendían en su interior, pero él estaba más entretenido en desenredar con una especie de cariño aquellas hebras largas de pelo. **

**Neji sabía lo que quería y lo que más deseaba, así que todo aquello se centraba en ella, o más bien en ocasionarla tanto dolor como fuera posible, ese era su único motivo de existir, al parecer su vida seguía intacta por el placer de torturarla, y cuando la oportunidad estuvo en sus manos las cerró tan fuerte que sus uñas arrancaron la piel de la palma de estas. **

**Cuando estaba a su alrededor todas sus peores cualidades salían a flote, haciendo de él un verdadero monstruo, un ser tan vil y cruel que incluso si se miraba al espejo conseguiría amedrentarse a si mismo. **

_-¿Sabes las cosas que podría hacer ahora mismo Hinata-sama?-_**Dijo agarrando fuerte aquella cara redonda entre sus manos, clavando sus dedos en las mejillas de ella.- **_Podría hacer todo lo que se me pasara por la cabeza, y créeme, son cosas que creo que disfrutarías. _

**Ella solo tembló ante aquella mención tan indecente, pero no hizo ningún intento forzoso de salir de allí, sabía que eso podría empeorar la situación. No quería que sus sucias manos volvieran a degradar su cuerpo, ensuciándole y haciéndole perder su pureza, solo quería olvidar que su piel había sido mancillada y cortejada por las ásperas manos de Neji. Sabía que él encontraba un exquisito placer en aquel martirio. **

**Sintió como los dedos de su primo dejaban de hacer presión sobre sus mejillas y sus facciones comenzaban a perder aquella cólera que únicamente le mostraba a ella, pero no se sentiría a salvo hasta que su presencia se perdiera.**

**Las imágenes de todas las cosas que podría hacerla pasaron por su cabeza tentándole a hacerla sufrir como realmente ansiaba, para así poder descargar toda su frustración en ella, haciendo que se sintiera sucia y miserable, destrozando las barreras de su mente y que se arruinara por completo haciendo de ella una sombra más de la sociedad. **

_- Salgamos de aquí Hinata-sama._

* * *

**Sus risas se mezclaron creando una melodía sutil, un momento mágico. Ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría jamás de haber estado en aquella cafetería céntrica escuchando y viendo a través del cristal como la lluvia barría todo a su paso.**

**Shikamaru la miraba casi con devoción, sintiendo como en su estomago se agitaban levemente unas mariposas que intentaba mantener bajo llave, pero le parecía imposible no vibrar cada vez que ella reía o cada vez que ella le hacía una pregunta mucho más difícil que la anterior.**

**Perdió la cuenta de la cafeína que se desparramaba por sus venas, haciendo que su cerebro maquinara con rapidez y que su corazón bateara tan fuerte que intentara salirse del pecho, sus ojos se movían casi frenéticos analizando cada facción de su acompañante. **

**Su voz sonaba tan apetecible para sus oídos que más de una vez se había descubierto absorto escuchando palabras a las que no encontraba el significado por estar tan distraído. Esperaba que a ella le pasara lo mismo. **

**No podía parar de hablar, tenía una alegría contagiosa por el cuerpo que activaba su lengua, con él las palabras fluían como ríos de lava. Se encontraban hablando de la política del banco donde trabajaba, ella jamás hubiera hablado con otra persona sobre ello pero Shikamaru de algún modo la hacía sentir que tenía un hogar, que pertenecía a algo. Le recordaba como a un niño prodigio y en eso no había cambiado en absoluto, pero le asombraba su capacidad de liderazgo y madurez, algo casi impensable para un muchacho de diecisiete años. **

**Ella no era esa clase de mujer que ponía verde a su jefe con cualquiera, no era una mujer que tendiera a hablar de los demás, sus opiniones siempre quedaban bien guardadas en su cabeza pero esa vez necesitaba desahogarse y él era el indicado. **

**No había dicho mucho más de lo que realmente la situación era, le había explicado todas aquellas cosas degradantes que hacía el banco con las personas de menos capital, alguna que otra anécdota y los hobbies de su apuesto jefe. **

**Shikamaru no podía más que asentir y darle la razón a muchas de sus observaciones, él tenía un gran sentido de la humildad, y sabía que Ino estaba pasando por una de las situaciones que Temari había descrito, así que el también comenzó a reprochar. **

**Ambos habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo, todo había quedado reducido a ellos dos y su incesable charla, se sentían tan a gusto juntos que el reloj que colgaba de la pared era un cacharro inútil. No sabían cuantas tazas de café adornaban la mesa, ni cuantos pastelillos de crema habían engullido pero estaban dispuestos a pedir otra ronda. **

**No se percataron de que el día comenzaba a extinguirse hasta que las luces de las farolas se reflejaron en el cristal y ambos se tensaron de golpe. Ella había olvidado su trabajo y él a su novia. **

_-¡Demonios es tardísimo Shikamaru!- _**Exclamó al borde de un ataque de nervios. **

_-¡Mierda!_

**Ambos pagaron la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento con una notable preocupación en el rostro, él fue el único que intentó ocultarlo. **

_-Muchas gracias por esta tarde Shikamaru. _

_-Ha sido un placer. Hasta la vista Temari. _

_-¡Espera! _

**Él se dio la vuelta desconcertado. **

_-¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos este sábado? Digo, ya sabes para__…_

_-Sí. _

**Aquella respuesta no fue ética y lo supo en cuanto la pronunció, pero había escapado del más profundo recodo de su alma, porque él era incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando estaba con ella. Todo se resumía en respuestas coherentes pero indebidas dada su posición. **

**Solo duró un momento, unas miradas y el numero de teléfono del otro, después de aquello se escuchó una menos calida despedida. **

**Llamó a Ino con un nudo apretando su garganta, se sentía abominable al haberla abandonado de ese modo, si bien lo primero que quiso fue ganar tiempo para ella supo que el tiempo con Temari le había envuelto a él haciendo que olvidara su prioridad. **

**Cuando escuchó su voz quebrada el nudo tiró un poco más haciendo que el dolor en su garganta fuera irremediable, no se molesto en excusarse, simplemente se dirigió con paso acelerado hacía donde ella se encontraba. **

**No recordaba haber aguantado tanto tiempo corriendo, desde que comenzó a fumar solo podía aguantar tres minutos, pero aquella ocasión requería de él lo más pronto posible, así que no esperó nada para emprender la carrera que le llevaría donde se encontraba su novia. **

**No le importaron las quejas de la gente contra la que chocaba o pisaba, su mente se mantenía enfocada en alcanzarla lo más pronto posible. **

**Al doblar la esquina la vio reposar sobre el suelo de hormigón. Mantenía sus rodillas contra el pecho y los brazos alrededor, intentando resguardarse del frío, su pelo siempre recogido caía libre chocando contra el suelo. **

_-Ino__…__- _**Dijo en un jadeo. **

**No pudo obviar los moratones que adornaban sus rodillas y tampoco el que había en su pómulo, tampoco se le escapó su mirada añil bañada en un manto acuoso que intentaba mantenerse y mucho menos que su pelo estaba enredado por las vueltas que le habrían dado sus manos intentando calmarse. **

**Se acercó a ella haciendo un amago de abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó, y con un susurro que intentó sonar fuerte, le dijo: ****"****Llévame a casa****"**

* * *

**Odió sentirse así, odió con toda su alma sentir la culpabilidad recaer sobre sus hombros. No sabía que hacer, el remordimiento intentaba apoderarse de él cuando debería estar orgulloso de su pecado y del castigo que ella había recibido. **

**Una vez más volvió a escuchar los gritos de Hinata dentro de su cabeza, molestándolo, no dejándolo descansar en paz consigo mismo. **

**Cuando cerró los ojos, las imágenes pasaron a toda velocidad por su cerebro intentando derribar los muros de auto convicción que él se había impuesto. No fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para derribar años de rencor, pero pudieron mover algunos ladrillos. **

**Le fue difícil olvidar como la tela negra de su quimono se deslizó como la brisa de verano por su piel llegando hasta su cadera, aquello le dejó conocer la forma redondeada de sus hombros, la aparente suavidad de la piel de su desnuda espalda y de la forma de esta que mediante descendía un poco más se estrechaba hasta llegar casi a la altura de sus glúteos, y ahí, sus prominentes curvas volvían a tomar forma. No entendió aquel acto que su tío obligó ejecutar hasta un minuto después. **

**Sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente al ver como su tío masacraba sin piedad la piel de su prima con aquel cinturón, obviando como ella inconscientemente se balanceaba hacía delante por la rudeza de los impactos, pero aún le dejaba más atónito que ella soportara sin un solo lamento aquello, hasta que el contacto de la hebilla con su piel se hizo insoportable. Su carne comenzó a abrirse dejando que la sangre escurriera por su espalda y dejando que sus gritos salieran de su garganta en pequeñas imploraciones que su padre pasaba por alto. **

**Intentó sonreír ante tan sádica imagen pero los músculos de su cara no se movían, solo mantenían una mueca neutra en la que había un deje de aberración por lo que su tío hacía. **

**Cuando las rodillas de su prima alcanzaron el suelo y no sabia si aún le quedaba un mínimo de conciencia, estuvo tentado a entrar y parar aquel desastre, incluso pensó en culparse y liberar a Hinata de aquella tortura, pero su odio le impidió hacerlo.**

**Siguió escuchando latigazos unos minutos más y el total silencio de ella hasta que Hiashi pareció cansarse y tomó asiento en la silla de madera que había a un costado de su hija. La habló con odio, más que el que él mismo poseía, y la obligó a que saliera de allí. **

**Se colocó el quimono aún en el suelo y luego como pudo se enderezó, Neji se alejó de la puerta y se escondió en un aposento contiguo al lugar, ella salió de allí con la mejor cara de indiferencia que pudo hallar y caminó serena hasta su cuarto. **

**Sus recuerdos se repetían sucesivamente, repetían aquello intentando consumirle. **

**Se levantó de la cama acalorado, necesitaba dejar de pensar o acabaría volviéndose loco, salió de la habitación con paso enfurecido hacía la cocina, una copa de whisky acabaría con su desasosiego. **

**Caminó con ligereza por el pasillo, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, pero parecía una tarea casi imposible ya que la madera del suelo hacía un crujido un tanto irritante, él juraría que ese ruido tan desagradable traspasaba las puertas de las habitaciones. **

**Sus ojos se desviaron hacía la habitación de Hinata, podía ver la luz atravesar el papel washi creando sombras. Se quedó mirando fijamente como si quisiera entrar, pero aunque eso fuera lo que el cuerpo le exigía siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás. **

**El sabor del whisky escocés le hizo fruncir el ceño, por un momento la garganta le quemaba y la lengua aún mantenía ese sabor amargo, y aunque él no era un muchacho que gustara de beber se sirvió otra copa. Sabía por palabras oídas que el alcohol era un método para aliviar la culpabilidad, para que los fantasmas que te perseguían se desinhibieran un rato y luego al día siguiente te atormentaran en una horrible jaqueca o salieran expulsados por tu boca. Nunca había bebido más de dos copas, no sabía lo que era estar ebrio, ni el efecto que proporcionaba el alcohol, solo sabía que cada trago evaporaba algo de su mente que se empecinaba en torturarle. **

**A la cuarta copa se asomó una sonrisa por sus labios, se sentía Dios, tan fuerte e intocable que todo lo que había sucedido a la tarde parecía alegrarle, incluso hablaba solo intentando inculparse. No quedaba nada de su raciocinio, pues este había sido colapsado por las ideas de grandeza del alcohol. **

**Su temperatura corporal había aumentado, dándole así unos coloretes encarnados, sus ojos mantenían un brillo y una mirada perdida, típica de cualquier hombre pasado de copas.**

**Una idea pasó por su mente, una idea salvaje y sin corazón que en aquel momento le parecía divertida, porque él solo disfrutaba con el dolor que él mismo se encargaba de proporcionar a Hinata, cualquier otro que deseara poner un dedo encima de ella tendría su odio eterno, para él eso era arrebatarle el puesto. **

**Se tambaleó cuando se puso en pie, todo a su alrededor giró tan rápido que tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa para no caer y esperar unos segundos para reanudar su marcha. **

**Cuando se encaminó por el pasillo y vio la luz del cuarto de Hinata dando un poco de calidez volvió a sopesar lo que haría mientras se acercaba tentativamente. Puso sus manos sobre el shoji y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera intentando visionar lo que ella hacía dentro. **

**Disfrutaba con su dolor, viéndola sufrir y llorar, adoraba que se sintiera desdichada, hacerla de todo hasta que su resentimiento hubiera quedado hecho cenizas y luego volviera a resurgir como un fénix, pero aquella idea tan espantosa era lo peor que un hombre podría hacerle a una mujer, y en mitad de la nada Neji se quedó pensando que hacer.**

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí llegamos hoy!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Estoy llegando a pensar que soy un poco cruel ¿no? **

**Pues bueno ya sabemos con quién estaba Shikamaru... ¿Qué os ha parecido el momento Shikatema? ¿Ha hecho bien Shikamaru en abandonar a Ino? ¿Y los planes del sábado? Si esta relación ha tenido un comienzo bonito no significa que todo vayan a ser rosas...**

**Los momentos Nejihina siempre son tan malévolos, aun que creo que esta vez Neji se pasó de la raya (o me pasé de la raya...)¿Qué os a parecido la acción de nuestro genio? ¿Cuál creéis que es la espantosa idea de Neji? **

**Bueno pues con esto acabamos, espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura. ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
